


Dreams

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hopelessly Soft, Romance, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: You're what I couldn't find.A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;You're everything to me.





	Dreams

Alexstrasza’s smile was full of all the warmth and adoration it had always been over the months Alleria had known her as the door to their chambers were shut. And she was full of nervous energy as she felt the heat of her closeness. Of her lips against her temple as she bent down to grace her with a soothing kiss. 

“Take a breath, my darling, beautiful wife.” Her voice as soft as honey and it served to allow her to catch her breath, if only for a moment, and she found herself reaching out - touching along her arm before it slid around her, engulfing her in the only comfort she’d known in a thousand years. “You were stunning, do you know that?” She asked as her amber eyes met the blue glow of Alleria’s and held them so easily. 

“So were you.” She responded with a smile of her own though her cheeks were burning - as were the tips of her ears. “I like you calling me that.” The Ranger continued as Alexstrasza turned and took her hand, leading her towards the bed they had shared every night since they’d found one another. Like they’d shared the gentlest of touches...of kisses that had forever marked the High Elf as belonging to her. But never anything more no matter her protests. 

_”Why? Why won’t you just make me yours, Alexstrasza?”_

_“You are already mine, beautiful one. But I will show you what it means to feel like you are worth waiting for.”_

Alleria’s eyelids fluttered shut as the memory touched her like a caress while her wife - the stunning, ageless creature that she was - began shifting out of the pageantry she had worn for their wedding. Revealing more and more skin to her beloved - skin she had long ached to touch more fully. 

“I can feel your eyes on me Alleria.” She was smiling again as she turned to face her beloved elf where she was sat upon their bed, letting the silk that had adorned her arms slide to the floor to reveal the shimmering ghosting of scales along her broad shoulders. 

“My eyes are always on you...how could they not be?” 

Alexstrasza’s laughter met her ears and she all but basked in it as she was approached. “My, my getting married certainly does make you wax poetic, Alleria.” She leaned down even as she tilted her Ranger’s chin upwards and let their lips brush together. “How lovely.” 

Alleria smiled against the silky heat hovering over her mouth and reached for her own clothing only to find her hands grasped in the gentlest of holds. “You’ve waited so long, my beautiful one. You can wait a few moments more and allow me to spoil you, can you not?” 

“If that’s what you want. Of course. I would always wait…”

She felt herself lifted easily backwards onto the bed - a gentle hand lowering the back of her head against their pillows. And every article of clothing that was slowly, painstakingly removed was followed by a burning trail of kisses that felt like silk against her skin. How her dragon could be so full of fire...and so full of soft, gentle patience she would never comprehend, she was sure of it. 

And finally, she found herself exposed. Breathless as she watched Alexstrasza look down at her - her eyes lidded heavily and the corners of her mouth turned upwards. “To see you like this...might have tried even my patience.” She whispered as she trailed the backs of her fingers down Alleria’s inner thigh. “You’ve no idea how perfect you are. I hope you don’t mind terribly if I spend the rest of our lives telling you.” 

Alleria had grown used to being rendered speechless in her Queen’s presence and tonight was no different. Only now she felt like she needed to give voice to that feeling. 

“Sometimes the things you say...Sometimes I don’t know what to say in return. I don’t know how I could possibly say something that could be even half as meaningful.” The last word broke slightly as she felt her thigh guided upwards and Alexstrasza settled over it, tracing the lines in her stomach languidly and looking up at her. 

“The words will come with time. You needn’t worry about knowing what to say. You say it all with your eyes. You always have.” 

The Queen could tell Alleria was having trouble focusing. She’d needed so much more for so long and it had been difficult, at times, to not oblige her. But from the very beginning she had made everything so utterly different. So right for her. As she’d found the tiny pieces of her soul and held them as tightly as she could. Like shattered stained glass. Still beautiful, even as its facets longed to be whole again. And she’d worked and worked until they were. And she would keep working...because she had found nothing but joy in watching Alleria flourish. 

“Would you like me to touch you, now, my love? Forgive me. At times my thoughts wander when I am with you.” She bowed her head and turned it, kissing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. “But only ever onto you. What you were. What you are. What you will be.” She kissed her again, a bit higher this time, and Alleria reached for her - touching the horn that was currently resting on her other thigh with her fingertips as her next breath caught in her throat. “And all of it is perfect. All of you is perfect.”

“I just…” Her chest rose sharply as the fire in her wife’s fingertips along her chest drove the fire in her belly deeper. “Yes. Yes...please.” 

Alexstrasza looked up at her, then, pressing a fingertip to her lips as she kissed the swell of flesh between her legs. “Never beg, Alleria. Never. You need only ask for the rest of your days - if there is something I am not giving you that you want. All of it is yours, my darling. Everything that I am - everything that is within my power to give to you is already yours.” 

The feeling of believing someone and of trusting someone as fully as Alleria trusted her wife was altogether new. But as she slowly pressed her tongue against the crook of her thigh - as the pointed tips of it made themselves known followed by the softest press of lips - she knew she would never stop pouring all of her trust into this woman. This stunning, magnificent creature who had chosen to love her so completely. Her wife. Her Queen. The protector of her heart and the mender of her soul. 

She brought her to orgasm languidly. With slow, steady motions of her tongue that cradled her clit just so. And her mouth was so warm...so, so warm. As warm as the breaths she could feel behind the stimulation that only added to it. When the first trembling moan left her she found Alexstrasza’s hand seeking her own and she took it gratefully, knowing she could hold it as tightly as she needed to. That nothing she could do would hurt her. 

When her thighs shook too much, she found the attention lessened until she settled back against the bed. When her gasps became too sharp she felt a hand pressing against her stomach, stroking over the tensed muscles there. Always soothing. Always reassuring. And the gaze trained so steadily on her didn’t make her nervous in the least. The few times she was able to return it she saw only awe and wonder. And it made her realize she hadn’t been the only one wanting this. But this...this was her pleasure. Her need. And yet her wife seemed to want it so much...almost more than she did. 

She tried to gasp out her name as she pressed her hips upwards and her hand flew to grasp one of her horns and she looked suddenly shaken as her eyes opened. “I’m sorry...” She breathed, but before she could pull her hand away Alexstrasza stopped her - holding it where it was until she felt it grip more firmly. 

“Whatever you need, my darling.” She murmured against her before returning to her work. 

She didn’t last much longer. She’d gone so long without feeling pleasure...and never had she felt it like this. The feeling of her Queen smiling against her when she came only served to draw the overwhelming sensations of love and pleasure and acceptance out that much more. 

Alleria didn’t even realize Alexstrasza had moved until she felt herself being pulled into her arms and engulfed in them in short order. Her Queen was so very soft...and so very strong. And she simply sat with her in comfortable silence as she leaned back into her. 

Alexstrasza’s voice was a murmur against her hair as one of her hands stroked through her hair. “I have wanted you for so long, Alleria. Make no mistake. I have wanted to hear those sounds and feel you on my lips for so very long. And you are exquisite.”

Alleria couldn’t help but smile at that even as breathless as she was and she turned her dazed attention to her Queen, looking up at her as her cheek was cradled and supported in turn to make it easier for her. “Then why did you wait for so long?”

“Good things are worth waiting for, my beloved. And you are the very best of things.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dreams"  
The Cranberries

Oh, my life is changing everyday,

In every possible way.  
And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,  
Never quite as it seems.

I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,  
Because it came from you.  
And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,  
A different way to be.

I want more impossible to ignore,  
Impossible to ignore.  
And they'll come true, impossible not to do,  
Impossible not to do.

And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me.  
You're what I couldn't find.  
A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;  
You're everything to me.

Oh, my life,  
Is changing every day,  
In every possible way.

And oh, my dreams,  
It's never quite as it seems,  
'Cause you're a dream to me,  
Dream to me.


End file.
